physikfandomcom-20200214-history
Gitterschwingungen
Gitter mit einatomiger Basis Zur Vereinfachung betrachten wir hier Schwingunen im kubischen Kristallgitter in Richtung der Kante, der Flächen- und der Raumdiagonalen. Bei Wellenausbreitung in eine dieser Richtungen bewegen sich nämlich immer ganze Netzebenen in Phase und wir können somit die Schwingung einer ganzen Ebene mit einer einzigen Koordinate beschreiben. Für jeden Wellenvektor \vec{q} gibt es 1 longitudinale und 2 transversale Moden: In und senkrecht zur Richtung von \vec{q} . Des weiteren nehmen wir an, dass die Kräfte auf die Ebenen proportional zu deren Abstand untereinander sind, und wir betrachten nur die Wechselwirkungen zwischen benachbarten Ebenen. Die Kraft auf eine Ebene s in Abhängigkeit der benachbarten Ebenen s+1 und s-1 ergibt sich somit zu : F_s=C_s(u_{s+1}-u_s)+C_s(u_{s-1}-u_s) Wenn man die Kraftkonstante auf ein Atom mit C bezeichnet, erhält man für die Bewegungsgleichung eines Atomes (Masse M) in der Ebene s : -M \frac{d^2u_s}{dt^2}=C(u_{s+1}+u_{s-1}-2u_s) Also Lösungsansatz setzen wir fortschreitende Wellen ein : u_{s}=U e^{-i(\omega t -qsa)}\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\, (*) : u_{s \pm 1}=U e^{-i(\omega t -q(s\pm 1) a)} mit a: GGW-Abstand der Netzebenen und q: Wellenvektor. Setzen wir die in die Bewegungsgleichung ein, so ergibt sich : -M \omega ^2 U e^{-i(\omega t -qsa)}=C \left( U e^{-i(\omega t -q(s + 1) a)} +U e^{-i(\omega t -q(s - 1) a)}-2 U e^{-i(\omega t -qsa)} \right) : \Rightarrow M \omega ^2 =-C\left(e^{iqa}+e^{-iqa} -2 \right)=2C(1-cos(qa))=4 sin^2\left(\frac{qa}{2} \right) und damit die '''Dispersionsrelation''' : \omega=2 \sqrt{C/M}|sin \left(\frac{qa}{2} \right)|\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\, (**) TODO:Bild der Disprel!!! '''Bemerkung 1:''' Für große Wellenlängen geht die Dispersionsrelation in die lineare Dispersionsrelation von Schallwellen (Schallgeschwindigkeit unabhängig von Wellenlänge) über: : \lambda groß \Rightarrow qa \ll 1 \Rightarrow cos\, qa \approx 1- \frac 12 (qa)^2 \overset{(**)}{\Longrightarrow} \omega ^2= \frac CM q^2 a^2 '''Bemerkung 2:''' Der Bereich der q-Werte kann eingeschränkt werden auf -\frac \pi a \le q \le \frac \pi a , d.h. auf die 1. Brillenzone. Jede Schwingungswelle (*) deren Wellenvektor q* außerhalb dieses Bereiches liegt, ist physikalisch äquivalent zu der Welle mit der Wellenzahl q innerhalb dieser Zone, die die gleiche Schwingungsfrequenz ergibt. Wie man sich leicht verdeutlicht, muss man, um q zu finden, einen geeigneten reziproken Gittervektor G von q* abziehen oder addieren (in diesem Fall wäre G = n \frac{2 \pi}{a} ; n ganze Zahl. Man kann sich dies auch so vorstellen: Dadurch, dass die die Welle darstellenden Atome nicht kontinuierlich, sondern diskret mit einem Abstand a angeordnet sind, führen Wellelängen \lambda \le a physikalisch nicht zu neuen Lösungen. Mit q = 2 \pi / \lambda entspricht dies aber geraden 2 \pi / a \le q , oder, wie hier gewählt -\frac \pi a \le q \le \frac \pi a . '''Bemerkung 3:''' Für q= \pm \pi/a , also an den Grenzen der Brillenzone,wir die Welle (*) stehend: u_{s}=U e^{-i(\omega t -is \pi)}= \pm U e^{-i \omega t } . Anhand der Tatsachen, dass das Pluszeichen für gerade s, das Minuszeichen für ungerade s gilt, erkennt man außerdem, dass benachbarte Ebenen gerade gegenphasig schwingen. '''Bemerkung 4:''' Die Gruppengeschwindigkeit (also die Geschwindigkeit des Energietransportes) \vec{v}_g=\nabla_{\vec{q}} \, \omega(\vec{q}) ergibt sich in unserem Fall aus der Dispersionsrelation zu v_g=\frac{d \omega}{dq}=\sqrt{C \frac {a^2} {M}} cos \left(\frac 12 q a \right) . Man erkennt, dass sie am Rand der Brillenzone gleich Null wird, wie sich das auch für eine stehende Welle gehört. '''Bemerkung 5:'''Bei der oben besprochenen Reduktion auf die erste Brillenzone kann es durch das Abziehen eines reziproken Gittervektors G zum Vorzeichenwechsel bei q=q*-G und damit auch zum Vorzeichenwechsel der Phasengeschwindigkeit v=w/q kommt. Die Gruppengeschwindigkeit ändert sich dabei jedoch nicht! Gitter mit mehratomiger Basis Falls sich in der primitiven Basis nicht nur ein, sondern mehere verschiedene Atome (andere Massen und/oder Kraftkonstanten) befinden, so treten neue charakteristische Effekte auf. Zur Vereinfachung betrachten wir hier eine zweiatomige Basis und Wellenausbreitung in Symmetrierichtungen, bei denen die einzelnen Netzebenen jeweils nur eine Atomsorte enthalten. TODO: Bild!!! Unter Annahme gleicher Kraftkonstanten C, aber unterschiedlicher Massen M1, M2 der Atome erhalten wir die folgenden 2 Bewegungsgleichungen: : M_1 \frac{d^2u_s}{dt^2}=C(v_{s-1}+v_s-2u_s) : M_2 \frac{d^2v_s}{dt^2}=C(u_{s+1}+u_{s}-2v_s) Zur Lösung setzen wir wieder ebene Wellen an, mit unterschiedlichen Aplituden U und V für die beiden Atomsorten: : u_{s}=U e^{-i(\omega t -qsa)} : v_{s}=V e^{-i(\omega t -qsa)} Durch Einsetzen in die Bewegungsgleichungen erhalten wir ein LGS aus 2 Gleichungen. Damit es eine Lösung hat, muss die Koeffizientendeterminante von U und V verschwinden, was uns zur Lösung : \omega^2_{a,o}= C\left( 1/M_1+1/M_2 \right) \mp C \sqrt{\left( 1/M_1+1/M_2 \right)^2 -\frac{4}{M_1 M_2} sin^2\left( \frac{qa}{2} \right)} führt. Das a/o im Index steht für akustisch/optisch. TODO: Bild!!! Der '''akustische Zweig''' mit dem Minuszeichen entspricht dem Verhalten einer Kette mit einatomiger Basis, s.o.. Dies sieht man, wenn man M1=M2 setzt. Der'''optische Zweig''' weicht von diesem Verhalten starkt ab. Besonders für q -> 0 weisen die beiden Zweige komplett verschiedene Frequenzen auf. Wir untersuchen jetzt die Phasenlage der beiden Schwingungsarten bei großen Wellenlängen, also q -> 0. TODO: Bild 6.12 hunk Die akustische Frequenz geht für q -> 0 ebenfalls gegen Null, und die Amplitude U geht gegen V. Die beiden Atomsorten schwingen also mit nahezu gleicher Amplitude und Phase. Für die Schwingungsamplituden der optischen Schwingung für q -> 0 gerhält man U/V=-M1/M2. Die beiden Atomsorten schwingen also gerade gegenphasig. Sind die beiden Atomsorten entgegengesetzt geladen, so ergeben sich Dipolmomente, die von elektromagnetischen Wellen angeregt werden können. So absorbieren z.B. Ionenkristelle Licht Infraroten. Bei Silizium oder anderen Basen mit 2 identischen Atomen, wird so etwas nicht beobachtet. Aus dem Bild sieht man, dass am Rande der Brillenzone eine '''Frequenzlücke''' auftritt, d.h. einen verbotenen Bereich, in dem keine wellenähnlichen Lösungen bzw. Eigenschwingungen existieren. Im Allgemeinen treten immer 3 akustische Zweige auf: 1 longitudinaler und 2 traversale. Besteht nun die primitive Elementarzellen nicht aus einem, sondern aus p Atomen, so kommen weitere (3p-3) optische Zweige hinzu. Im allgemeisten Fall, wenn die Ausbreitungsrichtung nicht mehr mit einer Symmetrierichtung zusammenfällt, verkompliziert sich das Spektrum weiter, und man kann nur noch von quasi-longitudinalen und quasi-transversalen Schwingungen sprechen. Quantisierung elastischer Wellen - Phononen Jede Bewegung oder Schwingung der Atome in einer linearen Kette oder in einem Kristallgitter lässt sich durch eine Überlagerung von Normalschwingungen darstellen. Jede dieser Normalschwingungen hat als Bewegungsgleichung den harmonischen Oszillator, dessen Energieigenwerte gemäß E_n = (1/2+n)hf quantisiert sind. Jedes Phonon repräsentiert nun ein solches Energiequant hf. Erhöht sich also z.B. in einer Mode k die Phononenzahl um 1, so ist die Energie dieser Mode um hf_k erhöht worden. Phononen wirken also nicht auf einzelne Atome, sondern auf einen Schwinungszustand oder eine Normalmode und daher auf alle Atome gleichzeitig. Phononenimpuls Es lässt sich zeigen, dass Phononen keinen "echten" physikalischen Impuls tragen, d.h. mit den Gitterschwingungen ist kein Massentransport verknüpft. Allerdings verhalten sich Phononen so, also ob sie den Impuls p=\hbar q tragen würden ("Erklärung" siehe hunklinger 187, kommt aus rechnung raus). Dies sieht man bei der inelastischen Streuung von Teilchen/Photonen mit dem Wellenvektor \vec{k} an Kristallen, bei denen Phononen erzeugt und vernichtet werden können: Die Regel für die elastische Streuung \vec{k'}=\vec{k}+\vec{G} wird hierbei erweitert zu : \vec{k'}=\vec{k}+\vec{G} \pm \vec{q} je nachdem, ob ein Phonon (Wellenvektor \vec{q} erzeugt oder vernichtet wird). Die Impulserhaltung wird zu : \hbar \vec{k'}=\hbar \vec{k}+\hbar \vec{G} \pm \hbar \vec{q} wobei \hbar \vec{G} der Rückstoßimpuls, den der Kristall als Ganzes aufgrund der Braggreflektion aufnimmt, und \hbar \vec{q} der Quasiimpuls des Phonons ist. Die Energieerhaltung lässt dich darstellen durch : \frac{\hbar^2 k^2}{2m}=\frac{\hbar^2 k'^2}{2m}+\hbar \omega_{q} (Teilchen) bzw. : \hbar \omega=\hbar \omega'+\hbar \omega_{q} (Photonen) experimentelle Bestimmung der Dispersionsrelation durch Streuung Um die Dispersionsrelation von Phononen experimentell zu bestimmen, bedient man sich der inelastischen Neutronenstreuung, da das Neutron fast nur mit den Atomkernen wechselwirkt. Außerdem ist hier die relative Energieänderung der gestreuten Teilchen besonders hoch (Phononenenergien ca. 0.02 eV, Energie thermischer Neutronen ca. 0.1 eV). In \hbar \vec{k'}=\hbar \vec{k}+\hbar \vec{G} \pm \hbar \vec{q} wird G so gewählt, dass q in der 1. Brillenzone liegt, so wie das für Phononen sein muss. Die Energieerhalung ist: : \frac{\hbar^2 k^2}{2m_n}=\frac{\hbar^2 k'^2}{2m_n}+\hbar \omega_{q} In einem Neutronenspektrometer wird nun der Energieverlust oder -zuwachs in Abhängigkeit von der Streurichtung gemessen und dadurch die Dispersionsrelation bestimmt. TODO: Bild!!! Wärmekapazität des Gitters Die spezifische Wärmekapazität \partial U / \partial T wird in Festkörpern durch thermisch angeregte Phononen bestimmt. Typischerweise steigt die C_V-T -Kurve an, und nähert sich bei hohen Temperaturen dem von Dulong-Petit vorhergesagten Wert von C_V=3N_A k_B . Zustandsdichte der Phononen Um \partial U / \partial T zu bestimmen, brauchen wir zunächst U, die innere Energie. Diese sollte sich ergeben aus der Energiesumme über alle Phononenzustände, : \sum \limits_q \sum \limits_p \langle n \rangle \hbar \omega_{q,p} wobei die Summe über alle Phononenwellenvektoren q und alle Polarisationsrichtungen p läuft. \langle n \rangle ist dabei die mittlere Besetzungszahl der Phononen mit dem Wellenvektor q und der Polatisation p im thermischen GGW, die durch den Bose-Einstein-Faktor/Planck-Verteilung \langle n \rangle= \frac{1}{exp(\hbar \omega_{q,p}/k_B T )-1} (Begründung: phonon=boson??) gegeben ist. Die Nullpunktsenergie wurde bei der Formel weggelassen, da sie eh nichts zur spezifischen Wärme beiträgt. Da die einzelnen q-Zustände sehr dicht liegen, führen wir die Summe über alle q in ein Integral über: : U=\sum \limits_q \sum \limits_p \langle n \rangle \hbar \omega_{q,p}=\sum \limits_q \sum \limits_p \frac{\hbar \omega_{q,p}}{exp(\hbar \omega_{q,p}/k_B T )-1} \approx \sum \limits_p \int D_p(\omega)\mathrm{d}\omega \frac{\hbar \omega}{exp(\hbar \omega/k_B T )-1} wobei mit D_p(\omega) die'''Zustandsdichte ''' (Anzahl der Schwingungszustände pro Frequenzintervall) eingeführt wurde. Um diese Zustandsdichte zu berechnen, müssen wir die endliche Ausdehnung des Kristalls und die damit verbundenen Randbedingungen berücksichtigen. Für das Endergebnis ist es dabei unerheblich, ob man feste (->stehende Wellen) oder periodische (->laufende Wellen) Randbedingungen voraussetzt. Wir entscheiden uns hier für periodische, d.h. wir betrachten unser Gesamtsystem als eine Anordnunng von unendlich vielen makroskopischen Kristallen, sie alle im gleichen momentanen Zustand sind. Im Falle von Würfeln der Kantenlänge L ergibt sich z.B. für die Auslenkung der Atome in x-Richtung die Forderung u(x)=u(x+L) \Rightarrow e^{iqx}=e^{iq(x+L)} . WEnn man dies in allen 3 Raumrichtungen betrachtet, folgt hieraus die Einschränkung für die zugelassenen Wellenvektoren : q_i= \frac{2 \pi}{L}m_i \,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\,\, i=(x,y,z)\,,\,\,\,\,\,\, m_i \,\mathrm{ganzzahlig} Dieser Zusammenhang gilt unabhängig von der Polarisation für alle Phononenzweige. Um nun die Anzahl an Zuständen N in einem Intervall zu bestimmen, müssen wir alle m=(mx,my,mz) ausummieren. Bei großen m können wir zum Integral übergehen: : N=\sum \limits_{m_x} \sum \limits_{m_y} \sum \limits_{m_z} \approx \int dm_x \int dm_y \int dm_z \,1 = \left( \frac{L}{2 \pi} \right)^3 \int \int \int d^3 q Wie möchten nun wissen, wieviele Zustände (=Phononen) dm in ein Wellenvektorinvervall dq passen. In einer Dimension erhalten wir dm_x= \frac{L}{2 \pi}dq_x , was sich auf 3 Dimensionen erweitern lässt: dm=dm_x \cdot dm_y \cdot dm_z=\left( \frac{L}{2 \pi} \right)^3 d^3q=\left( \frac{V}{(2 \pi)^3} \right) d^3q . Wir möchten nun wissen, wieviele Phononen in ein Frequenzintervall \omega+ d \omega passen. Dies ist genau die gesuchte Zustandsdichte: : D(\omega) d\omega=\int \limits_{\omega=const}^{\omega+d\omega =const} dm=\frac{V}{(2 \pi)^3} \int \limits_{\omega=const}^{\omega+d\omega =const} d^3q wobei sich das Integral über eine Schale der Dicke d\omega erstreckt, die von 2 Oberflächen im q-Raum eingeschlossen wird, auf denen \omega konstant ist. Dies müssen keine Kugeloberflächen sein! Debye-Modell Einstein-Modell=